Oh, I Would Love Too
by J.Colley
Summary: Breakfasts, Lunches, and Dinners. Helping Plan Balls, Parties and Masqurades. Trouble-makers and Sleepovers. All for the Malfoy's. Hermione has her hands full being the head assistant to the Editor in Chief of Witch Weekly. Please Read and Review.
1. Invitations

_Dearest Sirius,_

_I proclaim that it is safe enough to have you over for tea._

_I would greatly appreciate it if you were to come to my humble abode this Friday._

_If this is sufficient enough for you, please send a letter back._

_Breakfast would be very nice._

_Your loving cousin,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"Your not serious are you?" Hermione exclaimed. She sat at the foot of his bed, rereading the letter she had found on his nightstand.

"She is really nice and it's not 'once you get to know her things.' You should come, it'll be fun."

"Fun as in watching her stick her nose in the air, like she's too good to be around me or fun as in how, Sirius?'

"Fun as in watching Draco act like a gentleman to you or Narcissa giving him a good smack on the back of the head. Remus is going and it's just for a couple of have nothing else to do, why not?"

"I don't want professor Snape getting lonely."

"I'll tell Remus to make you go."  
"Fine I'll go." Hermione agreed.

**Friday Morning**

Hermione stepped out of the shower and started drying off. She threw her hair into a mess bun while she got dressed.

She pulled on her underwear and snapped her bra. She grabbed the sundress she had picked out and slipped it on, she zipped it up and tied a bow in the back.

She looked in the mirror, she was wearing a white sundress that had a bold, pink floral print on it, under her breasts was a matching pink belt that tied in the back.

She grabbed her white dress shoes, which had a wide strap and silver buckle just above the toes. One inch heels went good with the occasion.

Now her hair.

She grabbed a brush a combed her hair, then she curled it and pulled it into an elegant half pony.

She brushed her teeth and finally put on her make-up.

She walked downstairs just as Sirius yelled.

Sirius and Remus looked up at her as she came down the stairs.

"Your goddaughter dresses up nice, Remus."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "I hope you not trying to impress anyone." Remus stated.

"No, Sirius told me to look nice and obviously I tried." She said with a smile as she grabbed her pale yellow summer hoodie.

The three of them walked out the door and into the limo that awaited them.

Sirius and Remus started talking about the old days when all the blacks were close and they all spent their summers at the Black summer manor. Hermione looked out the window as the city flew past and they drove through a smaller city and it seemed as though the further they got from London the smaller the towns were.

She listened as Sirius continued with his stories and watched as they drove into another small town, suddenly the limo turned into a horse-drawn carriage. Hermione watched as elegantly dressed people run around some chasing small children, some levitating a large almost toppling pile of boxes, and a few cute couples. Hermione felt as if she had been thrown back to the Victorian Era.

The carriage turned down a wide street and then to the left onto a large stone drive-way. The wrought-iron gate opened without hesitation, the drive-way divided off into a big oval shape in front of the large manor, with a large grassy area in the middle.

In the middle of the grassy area was a gigantic fountain that had to be worth a million galleons.

The carriage pulled to a halt in front of the manor the door opened and a young man helped Hermione out of the carriage. Hermione stood outside the carriage looking at the beautiful home in front of her. It was breath-taking, literally. She tried to catch her breath as Remus and Sirius climbed out and stood behind her and together they walked up the little walkway and up onto the porch.

Sirius reached out and knocked. High-heeled footsteps echoed inside coming to the door.


	2. Be Good Draco

**Here's a newly updated chapter. Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome, Please and thank you.**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy gracefully pulled open the beautiful French doors with a smile on her face.

Hermione thought she was the most gorgeous woman in the world, much prettier than the elegant women from the little village at the end of the driveway. She wore a dark purple loose fitting blouse that was tucked into a pair of white high-waist dress pants and a pair of matching purple pumps. Her platinum blond hair was done up in a loose French twist with wisps of hair framing her face.

"Sirius, you are earlier than I had excepted." Narcissa looked at her cousin with an eyebrow highly arched as if asking him what he was up to.

"I thought I would surprise you. Is that alright?"

"It does give us time to talk. Why don-"

Narcissa was interrupted by a loud screech that sounded a lot like "Momma".

Narcissa turned her head toward the opposite side of the foyer where there were two marble staircases that was connected at the top by a balcony. Not a second later a blond girl about Hermione's age came running down one set of the marble stairs.

"Momma, look what Draco did to my hair." The girl's blue eyes were gleaming as she held back tears. As far as Hermione could tell nothing was wrong with her hair. It was the same straight, platinum blond as the rest of the Malfoys' hair.

Narcissa touched the young girl's hair. "Oh, Daya, it can be fixed with magic, just hold still."

"No, momma it's permanent."

"You'll just have to use a more complex spell, darling."

Narcissa put her index, middle and ring fingers at the top of Daya's forehead at her hairline and muttered a spell under her breath.

As she muttered the spell, she ran her three fingers through Daya's hair and the blond hair came out as if Narcissa was pulling a wig off the young girl and was replace with loose brunette ringlets.

"Now tell Draco to come here." Narcissa said.

Daya smiled up at her mother. She turned toward the stairs. Narcissa covered her ears and Hermione, Remus, and Sirius did the same thing.

"DRRAAAACOOOOOOOOO" Daya turned back to face them.

Hermione didn't know much about what appears to be Draco Malfoy's sister, except that she had a hell of good set of lungs on her. The scream bounced off the marble echoing throughout the house.

After a few minutes, a very tired and in Hermione's opinion sexy Draco Malfoy stood on the little balcony where the two marble staircases connected, in nothing but boxers.

Remus looked at Hermione whose eyes were ready to pop out of her head.

"What?" Draco snarled at an innocent looking Daya.

"Draco Lucius, why on earth would you turn Daya's hair blond?" Narcissa said.

"I don't remember what we did last night, mum?" Draco said in his defense.

"Well we have guests and it would do best if you got dressed instead of tramping around in your underwear."

That's when Draco noticed Remus, Sirius and Hermione. And Hermione was checking him out. So he threw her a smirk and he watched as she a deep pink blush tinted her cheeks.

Satisfied he turned to go back to his rooms and all of a sudden Blaise ran into him hard enough to flip him over the banister.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as she muttered "Oh my God." into her hand, Narcissa rolled her eyes and Daya went into fit of hysteric laughter. Remus and Sirius just watched.

Blaise grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up when Vincent and Gregory thought they would be good friends and help out and accidentally pushed Blaise over too.

Luckily Blaise still had a hold of Draco's arm.

Just then about five girls came running down the right set of stairs all laughing hysterically, pointing and mocking the boys.

Hermione looked at the girls who were standing on the stairs laughing at the boys. She knew most of them all except for the black haired on at the top part of the stairs. She reminded Hermione of a young Bellatrix Lestrange.

The boys were safely pulled back over the banister and the laughter died down.

"All right game time over. We have guests and some of you need to be going home. Blaise you mother wrote and said she won't be back for another we-"

"Yes, party at Drake's" Blaise interrupted.

Narcissa continued, rolling her eyes at Blaise for interrupting her, "The rest of you should be going home. Everyone who is staying better be heading back upstairs and be getting dressed. Be down at the Breakfast nook by nine."

All the kids including Daya ran upstairs to get ready.

"Does that kind of stuff happen a lot?" Sirius asked Narcissa.

"You have no idea." She replied.

She led Sirius, Remus and Hermione into the Drawing Room to wait.

A few minutes later the black haired girl came down, carrying a little decorative comb that matched her pale blue sundress wonderfully and walked up to Narcissa.

"Aunt Cissy would you please fix my hair? Martha is getting all the girls ready to leave." The girl said.

"Oh, of course, Victoria. Just turn around."

Narcissa hands started moving fast working on Victoria's hair and the hair tucked, pulled, and placed itself just right to make a slightly tilted updo, very similar to a neater version of how Bellatrix always kept hers. Narcissa took the comb from Victoria and tucked it in the updo.

As she finished up the room started to fill up with all the children Hermione had saw earlier. Victoria went and stood beside Blaise, Draco and Daya. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Maria and Tracey Davis all stood next to each while in the hall Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were loading suitcases into the limo.

Everyone said their good-byes and Pansy, Millicent, Maria, Tracey, Vincent, and Gregory left.

Narcissa turned to everyone who was left, "Let's eat." She said.

They all followed her and Draco as they led everyone through the elegant house and into the breakfast nook. Hermione was listening in on Draco and Narcissa's conversation.

"They are our guests and I expect you to be nice Draco Lucius. I have my family back now and I don't want that to slip away again."

"Yes ma'am. I will as long as she doesn't start anything."

Narcissa gave him a very stern look.

"Okay just stop looking at me like that."

"Be good, Draco." She whispered to her son. Then in a louder voice she said, "Here we are, everyone have a seat."


	3. Breakfast Conversations

Narcissa took her seat at the head of the table, Remus sat to her left and Sirius to her right. Hermione sat next to Sirius and Draco sat on her other side. Victoria sat next to Remus and Daya sat on her other side. Blaise sat at the other end of the table.

The food appeared in front of them, everything she could possibly think of bagels, cinnamon rolls, every flavor of oatmeal and lots and lots of fruit. Hermione was in heaven.

"Strawberry?" Sirius had a strawberry on his fork and was holding it next to her. She smiled and bit in to it. Before she could take another bite Sirius shoved it into his mouth and smiled at her. All she could do was giggle.

Narcissa asked him how he was going taking his attention away from her. Her attention however was quickly preoccupied as she looked at what appeared to be Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter.

Hermione thought about the last time she had seen her. She was once again put behind the bars of Azkaban in the most secured place available waiting for her kiss.

The woman herself was evil and it was evident even if you were to glance at her. But the girl in front of her was the complete opposite; she looked innocent, happy, and had no evil in her.

"So what have you been up to since Graduation, Hermione?" Draco was the one to pull her out of her thoughts; she looked over at him with a look that clearly stated 'are you crazy?'

"It's only been a week; I'm looking for a job."

"Well where would you like to work?" he asked and the only thing she could think was _God I'm having a decent conversation with Draco Malfoy._

"I was thinking I could be an auror but I've seen too much war. Then I thought about a healer, I couldn't work there watching people suffer, but I would still like to study it, then I thought I could work at the Ministry but then realized I couldn't stand sitting behind a desk. So I really don't know?"

"Mom went to school to be a healer she could teach you everything she knows. She finished school and her mom was a healer, so she knows a lot. Hmm… you would make a great assistant to the Editor in Chief of Witch Style?"

"And who is that?"

"My mom. She needs a new assistant. Think about it you won't always need to be at a desk. She'll have you running around like a chicken with its head chopped off and I know you like to learn. I was even surprised how much you have to learn. You'll love it. It's great pay too. Twenty-five galleons an hour. Plus she will need help planning parties and stuff. Her next big party should be a Halloween Masquerade. You would also need to memorize a huge amount of people and they're accomplishments." He watched the smile on her face got bigger and bigger then as soon as he said 'planning parties and stuff' her face shone brighter than the sun.

"Oh, I would love, too!" Hermione squealed.

"Mom, I'm sorry to interrupt but I do believe I just found you a new assistant. I think she'll be good enough to replace Veronica."

Narcissa smiled at Hermione and Draco. "If you want it be here tomorrow by noon, ok, Hermione?"

"Yes, yes." Hermione nodded her head fast.

As breakfast ended, Draco and Blaise headed outside to play quidditch, Daya and Victoria went to the conservatory for tea.

"Why don't you go get to know the girls, Hermione?" Sirius asked, he knew she was still young and deserved to have fun and knew she shouldn't be deprived of that. She needed more girly friends, Harry and Ron just weren't enough sometimes.

"Ok." She said. She and Sirius stood up and he walked her to the conservatory.


End file.
